TOW All the Success
by GoldenBeliever
Summary: Lifestyle of the rich and the famous is only half the problem when the hit series “Breakin’ out” hits the air, staring our 6 favorite friends. Press, Reviews and scandals are the highlights of their dramatic lives as they attempt to lead normal lives.
1. Introduction

Chapter One - Introduction

_With the end of the hit series "Summer High" careers are looking bright for young actors Rachel Green and Joey Tribbiani after the long running success of their High school based show. Rumors say they are in the process of developing another series however producers are very closed mouthed about what or when it will be happening. They have however announced that they will be looking for fresh talent for this new show._

Rachel switched off the television and placed the remote on the coffee table. "Did you hear that Joe? Bright looking futures." She said playfully hitting Joey on the shoulder.

"Let's just hope this new idea is just as successful or our bright careers will be…not so bright" he said walking into the kitchen of his apartment. "Hey be careful with that, it's from my first commercial as a kid" Joey called to the movers.

"At least we will be home in New York this time with our family, somewhere we haven't been in years. Who would have thought you could get sick of California weather." Rachel said hoping to lighten Joey's mood. "And besides, there are other opportunities for your career to take off" she added, following Joey who was now frantically watching movers in his bedroom.

"No Rache you don't understand" Joey said coming to a sudden stop with Rachel nearly bumping into him. "This is what I have wanted to do for a long time now, and hopefully break into the movies at one stage. You are more interested in what clothes look like and…" he stopped emphasizing his clothing as if looking for the right word.

"Fashion" she said finally catching on.

"Yes" he nearly screamed as if coming to a revelation.

"Yes it is a perk, but this is my dream to" she added.

"I just want things to go well" he said finally relaxing enough to take a seat on his bed.

"Just relax Joe" Rachel said taking a seat beside him. "The press can smell stress a mile away and besides if the show tanks, ill be right beside you" she said wrapping her arm around him.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Rache" he said with a hint of sarcasm but relaxing finally until a second later when someone burst through the door.

"You guys won't believe this" said a familiar voice. "Where are you guys." She called again.

"Bedroom Phoebe" Rachel called, and rolling her eyes when she saw the smirk on Joeys face.

"Oh you guys won't believe this! The story leaked about your new show, everything the story line, characters. But that's not all." She blurted out.

"But that is impossible, we just saw on the news and it said nothing except suspicions" she said challenging the new information.

"No this if hot off the press hot. Too new hot for midday news hot" she mumbled holding up a newspaper.

"Great" Joey said cutting in and throwing his hands up in a huff. Rachel stopped him by grabbing his hand for support.

"You're not really making sense Phoebe. What does it say?" Rachel said rolling her eyes and Phoebe's grin just grew wider. "Wait why do I get the feeling you happy about this?" Rachel said to her blonde friend.

"That's the next part" she said with a smile. "They loved it, press said it's an instant hit and will send you guys right to the top.

"So you mean…" Rachel said trailing off.

"Hollywood Baby" Joey said nodding his head with his biggest smile of the day on his lips.

"But lets not get to ahead of ourselves what exactly did they say" Rachel said in a serious tone.

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head Rache" Phoebe said rubbing her head like she was a puppy. "That's why I'm the Agent and you are paid to look beautiful."

"Actor Phoebe, and your Joeys agent, not mine. Not that I'm complaining that you got me this new job, but have you heard from my parents lately? Do they even know that I am moving to New York?"

"Well no, they seem to be holidaying somewhere in Figi, but don't worry ill protect you from anything that comes your way" Phoebe said rubbing Rachel's head again.

III

"No mom I don't want to try out for some new television show, I want to get my PHD, you know become a doctor like all other parents want for their children" Ross said.

"Wrong kind of Doctor Ross" Monica scoffed.

"Shut up Monica." He screamed at his sister.

"Come on sweetie, they say this ones a big hit" His mother, Judy said in a convincing manner.

"Why can't you understand that this isn't what I want?" Ross said back at his mother. "It was fun when I was a kid but now….I just want to dig for fossils, discover new breeds of dinosaurs. Like Indianna Jones." He said in a dream like state. "What makes you so sure I will get this part anyway, Rachel Green is Monica's friend not mine."

"Yes, in Junior High before she quit school to become an Actor" Monica said once again interfering in the conversation.

"Monica is right. Rachel Green wouldn't even remember Monica let alone let her brother be in her next television show." Ross said trying to weasel out of what his mother had planned.

"Oh come on she always had a little crush on you, I could tell." She said grabbing his chin in a gentle manner to which he smiled however which Monica laughed loudly.

"Shut up Monica" Ross and Judy said at once.

"Come on darling, do this for mommy?" she said smiling at her son.

"Fine but only if Monica tries out too, probably better if we don't seem desperate." Ross said pulling Monica onto his pain train. "What is the show about anyway" Ross asked. His mother only answered by picking up a magazine and handing it to him.

_The new show "Breakin' out" are the lives of four friends competing for the top of the class of the highest prestige performing arts school in America. Auditions are this Saturday and for those selected for callbacks, get to meet the stars of this show._

"That's all well and good, but did you guys ever think that I still want to learn to cook, be a chef? I have my dreams to" Monica said.

"Don't be so selfish Monica, you have nearly finished at culinary school just do this for Ross and I will help you plan your graduation party." Judy said.

"Fine, but make sure it's a good one" she said.

II

**Hey hope you like my newest idea…if so, and this is only the beginning. For the Chandler fans out there he will be introduced soon, so don't worry just yet. Chuck me a review if you like and I will be more inspired to continue. If not oh well that's your decision…peace out ;).**


	2. Auditions

**Chapter 2 - Auditions**

"I can't believe they are making us sit through every single audition" Joey said complaining with a mouthful of his meatball sub.

"It's not every audition Joe, just for the main parts, and besides, at least they are only taking people with experience, not just any crazy off the street." Phoebe said trying to wipe off sauce from his shirt. "And please stay clean, you on show here."

"But come on, why are there so many people to audition anyway couldn't we just watch the callbacks?" Rachel said reapplying her makeup after finishing her lunch.

"This **is** the callbacks, but no need to worry your nearly finished. Just smile and look pretty for 2 more hours for me" Phoebe said still focusing on Joey stain. "Joey this isn't coming out, why do you have to be so messy?"

"Don't worry about it I have a clean shirt in my bag." He said searching his dressing room, unbuttoning his shirt. "Damn it, I think its back on the audition set" he said opening the door.

"Wait Joe" Phoebe called but it was too late.

"Oh my God it's Joey Tribbiani" Someone called followed by a parade of screams in a room up the hall. Joey slammed the door shut and leant against the door.

"Why are there so many people in the audition room?" Joey asked terrified he still lay on the door. He looked down and noticed his shirt unbuttoned halfway. "Damn it" he said doing them back up

"Lookin' good Joe" Phoebe said winking at him to whom he just smiled back only for a second before his worried look appeared again.

"Don't worry Joey they are just showing the second group through the audition process." Rachel said packing up her makeup.

"Just stay here I will get your bag." Phoebe said getting up and leaving the room.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Yea" Joey called.

"Ten minutes guys" the man from the door called.

"Thanks Gunther" Rachel said.

II

"Ok, Ross and Monica Geller, you are straight up after lunch in 5"

"Thanks" Monica said, the only one nice enough to acknowledge the weird man with the clipboard and headset.

"Ok we got through this on your background alone, you need to show a little more passion this time ok Ross" Judy said prepping her son.

"Yes mom, stop you making me nervous" he said pulling his arm free from her grasp.

"And make sure you remember your lines Monica, we don't want a repeat of the low fat ice-cream commercial." Judy said to her daughter.

"Mom I was 12 years old, when will you let that go? Besides that was the worst tasting ice-cream on the planet" she said shuddering at the thought.

"Let's just be thankful that you have other things to audition for than low fat foods and candy" she said

"Mom I didn't skip my last classes of the day to sit here and be criticized" Monica retorted.

"shhh not here Monica." Judy said to which Monica just rolled her eyes.

"Geller's your up" The man with the clipboard reappeared waving them into the audition room.

"Do me proud Rossy" Judy called.

III

"Geller" Rachel said out loud "Where do I know that name from.

"Monica and Ross Geller? They are in the top ten, and casting favorites. Probably heard their name then" Gunther said reading off the sheet for the next audition. "Oh and I think they played a small part in that television show 'Mouse in the house'.

"No, I mean, Monica, do you have a photo of her I can see"

"Sure here you go" Gunther said handing her the headshot.

"Wow, this is her? I went to school with her, lost a lot of weight though."

"She's hot" Joey said looking over Rachel's shoulder. "Can we hire her?"

"Joey you know the rules, no dating costars" Rachel told him as if scolding.

"Fine" Joey grumbled.

"Ok Rachel, Joey this is Monica and Ross Gellar" Gunther said opening the door and revealing Ross and Monica.

"Hi Monica, 8th grade Drama right?" Rachel said shaking her hand

"Uh yea" Monica said hesitantly followed by an awkward silence.

"I'm just kidding Mon" Rachel said breaking the silence. "Monica and I were like best friends all through Junior high. Sorry about drifting apart and all" she said casually.

"Yea that's ok, you were busy becoming a super star" Monica said regretting it as soon as she said the words, thinking how she had got roped into it in the first place.

The audition went extremely well and everyone got along like a house on fire. Monica was a little embarrassed about facing her old friend and the casualness of her apology however the casting directors seemed into their audition. They left sure that they would get the part.

II

_Hey hope you liked the second installment…please review, I would like more than two.. o-that rhymed haha. Seriously : :)…I even got a beta reader…Thanks FuzzyDoor, you've been great. :P_


	3. Living another Dream

**Chapter 3 – Living another Dream**

"I am so happy that the audition went well" Judy said hugging her son tightly.

"Mom you're embarrassing me" he said pulling away and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. There was only 3 others in the final call back room so Ross knew he was in with a shot. "And besides they said that both of us wouldn't get the part because we look too alike and the part isn't for siblings" he said doubtfully.

"Don't worry sweetie, Monica will let you have it if it comes down to that, won't you Mon. She was only here for support anyway" She said. Her eyes now on Monica.

"Fine whatever" Monica said getting up in a huff "I'm going to the bathroom". She added getting up and leaving the room.

III

As Monica exited the girl's bathroom she was nearly tackled by an unfamiliar woman. "Monica Geller, come with me."

"What did I do, these are the toilets they told me to use I swear" she said terrified of where the woman was taking her. They entered a room with just Rachel sitting in it.

"Thanks Phoebe" Rachel said. Phoebe just nodded and exited quietly.

"Rachel? But wha.." Monica began but Rachel cut her off.

"I just wanted to apologize about the audition I was a little rude to you, and to tell you the truth you were one of the best friends I have ever had. Well besides Joey. My point is I have missed you and when I saw you, I was just shocked is all and I would love it if you would work with me." She said finally taking a breath. But when she saw the confusion on Monica's face she spoke again. "Monica, you got the part" she added.

"Wow I don't know what to say." Monica said in shock. "Thanks but" she added but was cut off again.

"To tell you the truth it didn't take much to convince the director, they were already leaning towards you, if it wasn't for your brother you would have gotten the part without a thought." She said.

"Yes but Rachel, I told my mom I would let Ross have the part" she said finally getting a word in.

"But why would you do that, isn't this what you want? Otherwise why would you be here?" she asked in confusion.

Monica thought for a second "Your right, I'll talk to my brother. I better get back or they will wonder where I am" she said.

"Ok" Rachel said. "And Mon" she added stopping Monica from leaving. She pulled her into a hug "Thanks for coming after all these years."

II

As Monica approached her mother and Ross her mom stood up abruptly "where have you been, you have been gone for over 20 minutes."

"Sorry Mom" Monica said taking a seat followed by her mother. "You won't believe this. I ran into Rachel and she told me how much she is looking forward to working with me"

"What you said you would let Ross have the part Monica" Judy shrieked. "Ok I am going to get some sodas you guys better have this resolved when I get back."

As soon as their mother was out of view Ross pulled Monica into a tight hug. "Thanks so much Monica. This is like a nightmare, I had no idea what I was going to do if I got this part, you know how I hate to let her down" he told her holding the hug for several seconds before finally releasing her.

"Yea no problem" she said with a smile. Although Monica had her own dreams and how much he was favored by their mom, she couldn't help but to feel bad for her brother. And this is what Rachel wanted to.

"Just wait in here Chandler Bing you're the last one" the man with the clipboard guided another young man into the room. Ross looked up at the sound of the familiar name.

"Chandler Bing?" Ross called.

"Ross Geller, I can't believe this" Chandler said approaching him. "So you are the one to beat aye. Well you and that guy picking his nose over there" The guy looked up and quickly looked away.

"Haha yea it's good to see you again, hey you remember my sister Monica, Mon this is Chandler, my old room mate from college?"

"Yea before you blew me off to live back at home" he said sarcastically. "Sorry hi Monica" Chandler said flashing Monica a charming smile and extending his hand.

"Hey" she said awkwardly shaking his hand. She had not realized how cute he was before. He had really found the right look, normal, unlike the thanksgivings he had spent at her house.

"So what brings you to this audition?" Ross said.

"My mother thought it would be a good idea to have a famous son. Help sell her books." He said almost not proud to mention her. "And with my acting experience in my dads shows when I was a kid this part will be a slam dunk"

Monica and Ross were lost for words, unable to find a way to make the situation less awkward. They shared one brief look before he spoke again.

"Sorry I do that sometimes you know make a complete idiot of myself" Chandler said. "I just wish my mother wouldn't use me" he added. "See there I go again." He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"That's ok man it's been a while" Ross said. "Hey why don't you take a seat we can all catch up?"

"Sure why not" he said seating himself down.

III

"_Its raining its pouring, the old man is snoring…H__e went to bed and bumped his head: And couldn't get up in the morning."_

_Yes, that's right…its raining where I am, which kills my creativity :( anyway thanks to those who reviewed…that being Echante, Eliizabethh, and of course FuzzyDoor :). You all make me so happy._


	4. Dates and work

**Chapter 4 – Dates and Work**

_Monica Geller and Chandler Bing will be the new stars along side Joey Tribiani and Rachel Green in the new series "Breakin' Out", the pilot is under construction now and it has been predicted that it will be on NBC or The WB within the next 6 months. But the surprise here is actor Chandler Bing, son of famous novelist Nora Bing who says she is delighted about her sons new found success._

"Here is the wine you ordered sir" the waiter of the restaurant said.

"Thank-you" Chandler said tipping the waiter. "I mean can you believe my mother, she is the one who suggested I audition, then she acts all surprised"

"What's wrong with that Chandler, that's sweet of your mom to say" Rachel said. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to smile, we are celebrating here"

"Yea and I wish my mom was that supportive of me" Monica said.

"At least you have a mom" Phoebe blurted out "I don't with her killing herself and all".

"Oh no she's playing the mom card on us again" Chandler said to which everyone laughed.

"Hey Mon I thought your mother brought you to the audition, she seemed pretty supportive to me" Rachel said.

"She still blames me for Ross not getting the part" Monica added.

"Lucky you did or I wouldn't be pursuing my dreams" Ross said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"To Our dreams" Joey said lifting his wine glass.

"To our dreams" the others said in unison.

"But seriously, I mean it's only a matter of time before they track my father down then what will they say." Chandler added after taking a sip.

"You just have to stop worrying about this stuff, believe me I learned that the hard way" Joey said laughing.

"Fine, but you just wait until the press learns about daddy dearest and his gay burlesque show, it won't be all smiles like my mother." He said to which everyone just laughed.

"So Ross you coming to our first shoot tomorrow?" Monica said trying to change the tense subject.

"That would be great, you know if you guys don't mind" Ross said.

"Are you kidding Ross, we love you hangin' around" Chandler said hitting his shoulder.

"Yea buddy" Joey added.

III

"_"Come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity you can't let your dad keep you from living your dream Daniel"" Rachel said_

"_"You don't understand Chloe, you're a girl. You don't get blamed for being gay every time you slip into your costume tights."" Chandler said hanging his head low._

"_"All I know is that I wish I could move like you Dan, you love to do this, you have to do this, stand up to him" Monica said._

"_"He is just old fashioned is all…"" Chandler said stopping briefly ""you know he has never come to see any of my performances, he is ashamed of me isn't he?""_

"_"No he's not ashamed; he just doesn't understand our generation."" Monica said wrapping her arm around him._

"_"Yea my dad when I told him I wanted to be a singer…flipped out, but he came around"" Joey said._

"_"Yea Leo's right.."" Rachel said._

_""My mom was all, 'you want to play the violin for a living? How will you make any money?"" Monica added and everyone joined in laughing._

"_"Come on __Lindsay__, you do more than that."" Chandler said._

"_"Yea you're like the only person I know who can play more instruments than I can name."" Rachel said._

"_"You guys are right, if he doesn't approve of this school then he's not worth it."" Chandler said. ""It's a scholarship program anyway, I don't need him"" he added smiling and everyone pulled into a hug._

_""Yay! We are all going to be there together"" Monica screamed._

"Cut" Gunther called "Ok and that's a wrap, Lunch everyone"

III

"That was great guys" Phoebe said running up to them. "It was only your first scene and the crew are commenting on how great your onscreen chemistry is already"

"And it's such a great set" Ross cut in, "It's the best one I've ever seen" he added.

"Compared to all the others you have been on" Monica cut in.

"Hey I have been on a television set before" Ross complained.

"Once, and you were like 8 years old" Monica said.

"Anyway" Rachel cut in. "While the Olsen twins fight over there you guys want to grab a coffee up the street" Rachel said.

"Actually I was going to just read through the script" Chandler said "There are just few things I need to go through. I was thinking you could help me with them Joe?"

"Uh sure Chandler, I'll see you guys back here later" Joey said. "So what scene you want to run through?" Joey asked after the others left.

"Hey dude I wanted to talk to you about something" Chandler said hesitantly. "I kinda have this thing for someone and…" He started but Joey Cut him off.

"Oh my God who is he" Joey said pushing his shoulder.

"What…no!" Chandler screamed. "Joey I'm not Gay, its Monica, I think I like her man"

"Oh dude I'm so sorry I just figured…don't worry." Joey said cutting himself off. He continued with what he had to say regardless of the look on Chandlers face. "Anyway you want my honest advice man?" Joey said and when Chandler nodded he spoke again. "Don't get involved with anyone at work"

"What, that was so not the reaction I was hoping you would say" Chandler said laughing.

"I'm serious man. I dated this girl, Jackie on my last show and the break up was real messy and we were really awkward around each other until finally they had to fire her because of our tension. She told the press I was awful and cheated on her and all these lies."

"But this is Monica, I mean she wouldn't lie like that" Chandler said.

"That would be worse, you are both major roles in the show. Just trust me you don't want to, I've dated a lot of girls at work and it just wouldn't be a good idea." Joey said but Chandler got the feeling he was holding something back.

"Joey? I really have a hard time that is the reason" Chandler said looking at him in the eye.

"Fine, if I tell you this you can't tell anyone" Joey said taking a breath before continuing. "Me and Rachel kinda had a thing after I broke up with Jackie" he began but Chandler immediately cut him off.

"What! You and Rachel?" he cried.

"Shhh!" Joey said looking around to see if anyone had heard. "No, it was only a one time thing after this Jackie chick, but after all the Rumors leaked about me, Rachel broke it off saying it would be a bad idea to get involved and we should just be friends" Joey said. Chandler only stared at him in shock. "Anyway I thought I was in love with her for a while but I couldn't ruin our friendship like that. That's why you shouldn't date people you work with." He added.

"Wow man, I didn't think of things like that. Thanks for the advice" Chandler said.

"Anytime, now come on lets catch up with the others" Joey said.

"Yes ok" Chandler said. Walking beside him. "Hey Joey." He spoke up again.

"Yea man" Joey answered.

"You thought I was gay?" he said hesitantly, almost dreading the answer.

" I dunno just a quality about you I suppose." Joey said sensing Chandler's awkwardness. "Besides, you really do dance like no man I've ever seen." He added to which they both laughed histerically.

"I guess I really can thank my father for one thing" Chandler added.

II

_Hey hope you liked my new chapter which finally gets the story rolling more. Don't worry it will get more interesting later but for now, introductions are important. Hope you all like it oh and if you have any questions please ask…oh and __Eliizabethh hope this gives you a little hint about your question…sorry :( but we do agree on the whole R/R thing. Peace out everyone ;)_


	5. Press conference

Chapter 5 – Press conference

**Chapter 5 – Press conference**

_The Pilot is all done, and producers of the show "Breakin' Out" are awaiting numbers from test runs and critiques. Today we have the stars of the show Joey Tribiani, Rachel Green, Chandler Bing, and Monica Geller in a press conference._

"Joey and Rachel how are you guys taking the end of your last, long running show?"

"Great" Rachel said looking at Joey.

"Things have been so crazy lately and with this new show, the change over couldn't have been smoother." Joey added.

"We just hope viewers will love this new show as much as our old show" Rachel said.

"Monica, we heard you recently graduated from culinary school. You aren't going to leave the show to be a chef any time soon are you?"

"No of course not, when I start something I like to finish it. I've always had a fascination with cooking, and I just pursued it. I had so much fun these past few weeks and I assure you my loyalties lye with acting." Monica answered proudly although doubting the truth in her mind.

"Chandler is it true that your father is gay?" a question came almost out of nowhere.

"Yes, yes that's right" Chandler said dreading the point to the question however ready to answer anything that came his way after hours of prep on the subject.

"Is it true that this fact is reflection your character in the show, or is there any truth to the fact that you are infant gay?"

Chandler was shocked, he had been so focused on their reaction to their father that he never imagined them accusing himself of being gay. He found himself lost for words, looking at his co-stars for their support and studying their reaction. They seemed to be doing exactly the same thing, in suspense on his next few words. 'Say something, anything' he thought to himself to try and get through this moment.

"Uh I….I can assure you that I am not gay" he said laughing nervously.

III

"I was a complete spazz" Chandler complained as he exiting the press room. "You guys were perfect and I completely spazzed the whole thing up" he said throwing he head in his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to worry your pretty little heads over the small stuff and let me handle damage control ok. And besides it wasn't that bad." Phoebe said.

"Are you kidding me, how could it have been any worse?" Chandler scoffed.

"You could have insulted the gays. Believe me you don't want to piss them off" Joey said.

"Joey!" Monica said hitting the back of his head.

"What?" he defended innocently.

"I just don't understand what the whole point of promoting this show so early is" Chandler still upset. "I mean the show hasn't even been picked up" he added.

"There is no doubt that the show will be picked up, and the press loved it. They just like to stir you guys up. Don't let them get to you" Phoebe said.

III

"Ok thanks Phoebe, I had fun see you tomorrow" Monica called from the car park as she walked to her car. "Chandler is that you? What are you doing?" Monica added peering into his parked car. When he didn't respond she tapped on the window and he shot awake.

"Heyyy Mon whats up" Chandler said in a daze.

"Chandler are you drunk?" Monica said yelling through the open window.

"Yea Joey took me out for a few drinks to make me feel better" Chandler called from the back seat.

"Yes I know he called me and Phoebe and said you were going home an hour ago. And are you crazy? It only takes one weirdo with a camera to blow this all up" she added.

"What's the point anyway, they already think I take after my father, what's another scandal for the Chan Chan man" He said trying to sit up but feeling dizzy he fell straight back down

"Chandler this really bothers you doesn't it" Monica stated getting into the back seat of the car and sitting down to place his head in her lap.

"You don't understand Monica. I was nine years old and I felt like my whole life crumbled down beneath me when he told me he was gay. I am terrified that I will end up like him" he said.

She could smell the liquor on his breath and couldn't help but think of how much he had been drinking but she didn't feel like he needed anymore lecturing. "You are not your father Chandler, well you dance like him, but your not him." She said laughing and he smiled slightly. "There you go, I knew I could make you laugh" she said. In fact she loved to make him laugh or smile for that matter. That had been her favorite quality since she first laid eyes on him.

He looked into her eyes and forgot all sense of reason for a few seconds until he thought about what Joey said. So he shot up like a bullet "Uh, thanks Mon. I feel much better now" he said slurring his words nearly falling back down except Monica was now there to push him back up. Chandler stepped out of the car.

"Um Chandler if you think I'm going to let you drive home like that your crazy" Monica said.

"Fine, fine but I think I need to throw up a little first" he said bending over and leaning against the car. "I think the fish was bad" he added.

"What fish?" she said looking at him for a second "Wait don't answer that." She said guiding him towards her car "Did you think maybe it was this empty bottle of Rum in your coat pocket" Monica said as she opened his coat and placed it on the ground.

"Hey I wasn't done with that" he grumbled. "Oh wait maybe I am" he said finally throwing up.

"Damn it Chandler did you have to do that on my car, there are like 20 others here" she said. "Now come on, I have a bucket in my car" she added opening her car door and helping him in.

III

_Hey I sorry it took so long to update, I forgot about this story then an alert snapped me back to it…see how important reviews are :) plus you can give any advice on what you want to happen. Anyways if this wasn't juicy enough for you I have many great ideas to come just ask FuzzyDoor my BetaReader. Ok enough Babble I'll try review faster next time._


	6. Scandals after Press Conference

Chapter 6- Scandals after Press conference

**Chapter 6- Scandals after Press conference.**

"Chandler tell me what the hell this is" Phoebe said barging into his apartment before inspecting the company. "Hey where is Chandler?" Phoebe said looking around the room only to see Monica, Ross, Rachel and Joey. "Ah Joey you will do." Phoebe said. "Tell me what the hell this is." She repeated.

"Boys will be boys" Joey read the front cover.

"So…what else is new" Rachel said "Joey is always out parting." She added.

"Keep reading please" Phoebe said.

"Looks like Chandler Bing put all gay rumors to rest last night as witness said he had more than a good time with his co-star Joey Tribbiani doing drugs, bar fights and getting up to no good in public bathrooms" Joey read out loud.

"What?" Monica said out loud.

"Oh my God Joey" Rachel added.

"Come on Phoebe this isn't true and you know it." Joey defended himself throwing the newspaper on the table. To which Monica pick up and looked at the incriminating pictures. "I mean we were drunk but didn't do any drugs. And I would never do it with a girl in a public bathroom" he added.

"Wait where was I when all this was happening?" Ross said after reading over Monica's shoulder.

"Nothing happened! Besides you left at like 11pm." Joey said laughing.

Monica let out a strange noise, mocking her brother while keeping her eyes on the newspaper as she was reading.

"Hey I had a paper to work on" Ross defended.

"So what time did you stay out until?" Phoebe asked.

"Not late at all, we aren't hung over or anything" Joey added trying to prove his innocence.

"Then where is Chandler smart boy" Phoebe asked still not convinced and everyone pointed to his bedroom door.

"Hey its not my fault he can't hold his alcohol" Joey defended.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Phoebe added ignoring them all.

"Well I came over here looking for Chandler to see how he was after the night he had and Monica was here" Joey said looking at Monica.

"I was with him" Ross said pointing to Joey.

"I brought Chandler home and he was really sick so I just slept on the couch." Monica cut in.

"Monica called me to help her last night" Rachel said. "And besides, Chandler's apartment is all fancy" Rachel said. "My mum and dad took too much profit as my managers for me to have a place this nice" she added

"Why don't you just fire them Rache" Joey suggested.

"I would but I have a contract with them until I am 21" Rachel said.

"Fine if you guys are going to talk about the weather I'm going to get Chandler out of bed" Phoebe said storming up to his bedroom door. Everyone sat and watched for a few seconds before all jumping up to listen. "Chandler it is Phoebe" Phoebe called loudly.

"Wha…Why is everyone screaming at once" Chandler whispered as he sat up from his slumber.

"What meant to be a trip to prove how manly and straight you were turned into a bigger mess for me to clean up. And want to know how angry I get when I have to damage control something this messy?" Phoebe said not waiting for an answer. "This angry!" she screamed even louder to which Chandler jumped out of bed like a lightning bolt.

"What are you talking about Phoebe? Your voice sounds like a bobcat being rung out" he quipped covering his ears and dancing around to stop the ringing in his ears and pounding headache.

"Just get up, you and Joey are coming with me today to sort out the problem because when you look bad, the show looks bad, and I will be out of a job." Phoebe said getting up to leave the room. "Monica food, Rachel get the aspirin, Joey go help him shower and dress and Ross, um your not mine so do whatever." She said relaxing on the couch.

"Ok where do you want the aspirin?" Rachel asked Phoebe.

"Down my throat would be great" Phoebe said "and I like my eggs runny please Monica" Phoebe said swallowing the pill and massaging her temples.

"Try them like this, everyone loves my eggs, they have little bits of bacon…" she said as she sat them down in front of phoebe but she was cut short.

"EW, oh my god what is that rotting carcass in my eggs" Phoebe screamed as she opened her eyes.

"That's bacon Phoebe" Monica said, stating the obvious

"That's what I said" Phoebe said "I need to use the bathroom" she added running away.

"Wow, she's intense" Ross said

Chandler emerged from the bedroom holding his head. "Hey has phoebe gone?" he said.

"Oh my God what happened to your face" Ross said directing his comment towards Chandler.

"Thanks man, that's really what every person wants to hear" he said groaning.

"No Chandler look in the mirror you have a black eye" Monica said. "That wasn't there last night"

"Probably came up over night" Joey said studying him closer. "Damn it, Phoebe will never believe us now"

"Phoebe will never believe what" Phoebe said reemerging from the bathroom.

"Chandler has a Shiner" Ross said laughing.

"Oh my god Chandler" Phoebe said more frustrated than angry.

"Uh, would you believe that I ran into a lamp post?" Chandler said squinting to await an answer.

"I would believe you would be that stupid" she said. "Lucky for me, I can watch you guys on the news. You made three stations" Phoebe said almost excited, revealing a tape from her purse.

"Ok, ok" Chandler said stopping Phoebe from playing the tape. "I'll tell you what happened, but it wasn't my fault ok? The guy called me a faggot and told me to go live with my 'daddy' in Vegas" he explained shamefully.

Everyone was silent as he hung his head low. He was almost crying but didn't show any proof of it. "So when I stepped toward him, Joey grabbed me from behind and the guy hit me square in the face" he said. "Well maybe not square in t he face, it was…you know what I mean" he added.

"Don't worry, I have an idea about how to fix this mess so you wont seem like the bad guys at all" Phoebe said studying Chandlers eye carefully, then suddenly took a step back. "But you guys have to promise, there will be no inappropriate parties until after the Emmy Awards" Phoebe added pointing in his face.

"That doesn't include the celebrations for our premier does it?" Joey said standing up. "They are always so great" he added, reassuring the others.

"Joey!" Phoebe screamed.

"Fine, no parting" Joey said crossing his arms.

"Good boy Joe" Phoebe said as she rubbed his head looking over at Chandler for reassurance.

"Oh forget the Emmys, I'm never drinking again" Chandler said icing his bruised eye.

"Great so it's settled, go get ready boys and stop icing your eye Chandler, victim remember." Phoebe said with a smile, shoeing the boys out of the room. "So did you girls hear about the Ruth Brooks' Binge eating rumour?"

"Yes! Rachel near screamed, "but if she thinks she will fit into a size two before the Emmy awards show, she's kidding herself." She added

"Hey why do the guys have to keep a clean record until the Emmys?" Monica cut in.

"Well it's the biggest event of the year, and the viewers have to vote. Stars gone wild doesn't appeal to people when it comes to new shows" Phoebe explained.

"Oh, so you think we have a shot at being nominated for an Emmy already?" Monica said with excitement.

"A nomination won't do anything. You must win it, to stay in it" she said snapping her fingers.

"In what" Monica asked confused to which Phoebe and Rachel exchanged one look.

"Hollywood Baby" they said in unison to which they all laughed.

III

_I hope some people are still out there enjoying this because if you are keeping with me you are in for more surprises :)….Review Review Review. Bye for now._


	7. New beginings

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_It now seems the Breakin' out stars, Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani were victims of an attack which was mistaken for a wild party with drugs and alcohol. No one was seriously hurt and their reputations remain intact._

"Oh my God Phoebe you're a genius" Chandler said hugging her tightly. "But how did you crack that news reporter?" He asked pulling back.

"Well it was obvious that the press made it up, I just threatened and bribed them until they cracked." She said with a devilish smile. "And besides, if the press can float rumors, so can I." she added laughing.

"She has to be good at this stuff anyway. Being my manager and all" Joey said. "This one time I was drunk…" Joey began but Phoebe cut him off.

"I wouldn't be proud of that situation if I was you Joey" she scolded.

"Too soon to joke about that?" Joey said laughing nervously

Suddenly Phoebe's phone rang and she left Chandler and Joey alone.

"You know I was thinking Joey, about you and Rachel" Chandler said.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that" Joey cut in defensively, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"I didn't tell anyone man, I just think that you deserve a shot at being happy, and so do I. Which is why I'm going to ask Monica out." He added.

"Dude you were throwing up in front of her last night. You really think she will be attracted to you now?" Joey said laughing.

"What?" Chandler said puzzled.

"Believe me when I say, if you are going to do this, you have to wait for the right time." Joey said pulling a sandwich out of his backpack.

Chandler gave him a weird look "What I missed lunch" Joey added.

"Then when is the right time" Chandler said frustrated.

"Well if you want my honest opinion…never…" he began but his sentence took a turn when he saw the look on Chandler's face. "But just wait for what happened last night to blow over, not waiting too long so that your in the friends zone" Joey added. "It's all very complicated really, you are lucky to have me."

Chandler rolled his eyes and looked over at Phoebe just in time for her to hang up the phone and start to walk over to them.

"Hey that was Gunther, he is calling for an emergency meeting for cast and crew" she announced excitedly.

"You mean about" Joey said as they all shared knowing smiles.

II

The meeting was in session and everyone was in suspense about whether or not their show had been bought.

"Great news everyone, NBC picked up our pilot and wants to buy about 23 episodes for the first season." Gunther announced to which everyone clapped and cheered. He shushed everyone before beginning to talk again. "There are a few changes they want us to make otherwise we have the green light to finish shooting the rest of the season"

"Changes?" Phoebe shouted. "What kind of Changes?"

"Nothing drastic, but we will be discussing most of them briefly today" Gunther said looking around the room. "Monica? Where is your brother?" he added.

"Its Monday, he has classes all day." She said. "Why?"

"Oh just used to seeing him hanging around" he answered briefly before moving on to the point of the meeting.

II

"Gunther, what are you doing here?" Ross said as he came home to Gunther on his front porch.

"Here's the thing Ross, the critiques of the pilot like the idea of the show but they think it needs a less intimidating face, as a regular. Someone who is an outsider to their group, put in there to stir the pot, spice the show. My point is we want to offer you a part in the show." Gunther said.

"What I thought me and Monica looked too much alike to both be in the show" Ross answered in shock.

"Well you would be Monica's cousin in the show. We thought we would offer you the part before auditioning outsiders because of how well you get along with everyone." Gunther added.

"I'd love to I really would, I mean they are my best friends but I have school I couldn't leave when I'm so close to getting my PHD" Ross said.

"It's a part time role Ross, and you won't start shooting until mid season in the summer. So you won't miss any school at all. Besides you will get the schedule 3 weeks in advance. Just consider it, the press love the chemistry you guys portray every time you go out. Well you **and** Phoebe. I mean not you and Phoebe. You all as a whole." He thought for a second "Hey I wonder if Phoebe…nah. Just think about it Ross" Guther finally added patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok" Ross said to which Gunther hurried away. He seemed weird but a great guy all the same.

III

"How drastic do you suppose the changes are going to be Phoebe?" Monica asked.

"They didn't mention much in the meeting did they?" Chandler added.

"It's hard to say, it depends on how desperate they want to get the show, they could cut people, add people, or change characters personalities" Phoebe said.

"New actors" Joey screamed. "I hate getting to know new people, we are happy the way we are" he whined.

"It could be good for you Joey, for the show" Ross added, not sharing his inside information.

"What would you know about the biz Ross" Joey said upset and he noticed everyone glaring at him. "Sorry, I only mean that you've never had to play happy smiles with an actor who broke your heart." Joey said crossing his arms.

Ross looked at Monica with a puzzled look and she just shrugged he shoulders unknowingly.

"Jackie can't hurt you anymore Joey" Rachel said with her hand on his shoulder. "Hey look our show is on the news that always cheers you up" she said turning up the television.

_It has been confirmed that 'Breakin' Out' is the new show to hit the air this summer on NBC. The new show is centered around four talented students competing for a shot at fame in the high prestige performing arts summer school of 'Welington Arts". This show premiers next week, but sorry guys it won't be in your homes till summer of this year. Watch out everyone, this show is going to be Hot Hot Hot._

"This is so great, I can't believe the publicity the show is getting already" Rachel said switching off the television.

"I know it's like we are guaranteed to get an Emmy, so no need for unnecessary cuts towards Joey's social life." Joey said.

"Nice try Tribianni" Phoebe said. "But you should have thought about your social life before you got Chandler into a bar fight." She added.

"Didn't you have a date just last night Joey" Rachel said.

"Yea but I can't be myself on a date you know. Out with the boys is when we can have some real fun, and actually **have a life**"

"Joey it hasn't even been a week, it's not like you have no life, you're still a tv star" Monica said.

"I didn't want it to come to this but I'm more worried about poor Chandler, I mean he hasn't had a date in months" Joey said grasping at straws.

"Thanks man, just announce that to everyone" Chandler said.

"Joey, you are not to go out this weekend and that's finale, have a boys night in whatever, just don't go out." Phoebe said.

III

HEY HOPE YOU LIKED THEY NEW CHAPTER...I KNOW IT TOOK AGES BUT I GET LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO PROOF READING EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A BETAREADER…WRITING IS JUST SO MUCH MORE FUN :). ANYHOO REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APRECIATED SO PLEASE DO AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.


	8. Jealousy is a curse

**Chapter 8 – Jealousy is a curse**

"Coming" Rachel called to the knock at the door. When she opened the door she saw Joey standing on the other side with a huge smile and two arms full of groceries.

"Hey Joe" Rachel said looking him up and down. "What is with the bag?" she added.

"Well its Thursday, and I was at home thinking do you know what we haven't done in a while?" he said waiting for Rachel to guess.

"Fondo Thursday" she said stated quietly, not as excited as Joey.

"Yea…and anyway I was talking with Chandler last week and it got me thinking" he said trying to get past her as she hung in the doorway. "Rachel why won't you let me in? Do you have company ?" he redirected the conversation, laughing nervously.

"Funny you should mention Chandler" she said. "I was talking with Monica the other day and" she began but the diversion didn't work as Joey pushed past here and into the living room.

"Hey dude, Joey right" said man sitting in the dining room at the table dressed nicely with candles and roses. "I'm Hans".

Joey studied him for a second. He was a tall, well sculpted man which couldn't even be hidden by his loose fitting shirt. Even Joey detected a thick accent but he didn't know which.

"This is a date?" Joey said confused. "Why would you hide something like this from me Rachel, we are best friends?" he said looking between her and Hans.

"Sorry Joey I just thought…" Rachel started but she was cut off.

"Am I in the middle of something here because I can step out in the hall" Hans said nervously.

"No its ok man, here take this as a gift" he said handing him the groceries.

"Cya at work tomorrow Rachel" he said briefly before exiting through the door.

III

"Wow you and Joey, how did you keep that to yourselves for this long?" Monica said after receiving the news from Rachel.

"Well we are best friends, and people just figured were really close" she said.

"So any idea how he will react when he finds out that Hans is working here for a few weeks?" Monica said.

"I don't know, he will probably just ignore the guy" Rachel said.

"I can get him fired if you want Rache" Phoebe cut in.

"Phoebe that's not right, and besides he will think it was because of me" she said.

"But it **will** be because of you" Monica added.

"Shh," Rachel said stopping her and gesturing towards the entrance.

"Oh my God is that…" Phoebe said and she stopped mid sentence as they watched Hans and Joey enter the room together. Hans was laughing historically as Joey walked in with pride.

"Joey you are so funny" he said walking past the group of girls. "Oh hey Rachel" he smiled briefly before directing his attention back at Joey.

"Arghhh, what is Joey saying to him" Rachel said angrily.

"What's wrong I thought you wanted Joey to be ok with this" Monica said confused.

"Yea but…damn it, Phoebe back me up here" Rachel stumbled on her words.

"I don't see your problem. Unless.." Phoebe pondered.

"What unless, you will fire him?" Rachel said.

"You like him don't you" Phoebe whispered excitedly and Monica gasped.

"What of course I do, that's why I'm dating him. But if you fire him we can date more" Rachel said

"Not Hans…Joey, your jealous" Monica said joining Phoebe's train of thought

"What that's crazy, how can I be jealous of Joey and Hans, they aren't gay" she said but was finally relieved when Chandler came running up.

"Did you guys read the script yet?" Chandler said in an angry tone.

"No we haven't got it yet, how did you get one so fast" Phoebe said.

"Well I actually work in the morning instead of sitting around chatting about boys" he said to which Rachel half blushed.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Monica said, grabbing it from him.

"Well that Hans guy, has a romantic interest for my character in the show" Chandler said pointing to the page.

"So it's not like you have to kiss the guy or anything" Rachel said reading over Monica's shoulder.

"Keep reading" Chandler said casually.

"That's what you sighed up for Chandler, its called acting" Phoebe said cutting in.

"That's barely a peck" Monica said finally looking up from the page.

"You don't even have to **act** like you like it" Rachel added finally finding the right spot.

"You're just a bunch of girls, you wouldn't understand" Chandler said in a huff. "I'm going to go find Joey" he added snatching the script from the girls before storming away.

"Anyway, back to **my** problem" Rachel said pointing to herself.

"I will help you as soon as you admit that you like Joey" Phoebe said smiling.

"Wha..? Monica, back me up here." Rachel said lost for words.

Monica just put her hands up in defense, "Sorry Rache, I happen to agree with Phoebe on this one." She said with a smile.

Rachel looked at her friends briefly before storming off in a huff.

III

"All the television shows on earth and I got stuck with the gay best friend. I can't believe they changed my character that much. " Chandler said reclining in his chair and taking a gulp of his beer.

"Chicks dig the gay best friend character. Sensitive **and** smart" Joey said laughing.

"Stop it, I don't need this from you of all people" Chandler said looking at his beer bottle. "You know we need the stronger stuff" he added looking at Joey.

"No, not again Chandler, Phoebe will go ballistic and besides, she found my liquor stash." he added.

"Not this one" Chandler said grinning and removing a tequila bottle from a paper bag. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Chandler, we can't go to any parties, the press is just waiting for us to screw up again after last time" Joey said.

"We don't have to leave the house to have fun Joey" Chandler said getting up. "I need lemons…and salt" he said searching Joey's kitchen.

III

"Isn't it a little unfair that we are having a girl's night out and the boys aren't even aloud to leave the apartment?" Monica said.

"Are you kidding, they are the ones that abused my trust in them" Phoebe said.

"Hey Mon can I please borrow your lip gloss, mine seems to have gone missing." Rachel said exiting the bathroom.

"Yea sure, so where are we going?" Monica asked.

"It's a VIP club for celebrities called PixiDust. I've decided to trust you guys to be introduced into the scene." Phoebe said.

III

"You got anything other than tequila man, this stuff sucks." Joey said downing a glass.

"Well we could go get more, there is a bottleshop down the street" Chandler said placing down the bottle and standing up too fast so he sat back down.

"I can't take you out like that, Phoebe will flip." Joey said. "Here I'll drive us, I hold my liquor very well" he said grabbing his keys off the table.

"Yea I can hear the headlines now. Bad boy Tribiani booked for DUI" Chandler said sarcastically. "Give me those" he added reaching for his keys.

"This place is dulls-ville, I know a place called PixiDust which is full of hot girls, and the best thing is, it's VIP only, no press." Joey said with a huge smile. "Well except for the odd guy who always brings a camera. He added.

III

Hey next chapter is in for some awesome juice…haha, anyways hope you like it, please review…peace out.


	9. Boys night in turned wild night out

**Chapter 9 – Boys night in turned wild night out**

"What do you mean we are not aloud in, we are VIP's damn it". Phoebe said to the bouncer of the PixiDust club.

"**They** are aloud in miss, but this club is for celebrities, you are not" he said pointing at Phoebe.

"I'm their manager, that doesn't make me less of a person" Phoebe said shouting at the bouncer at the door.

Rachel cut in. "Let me handle this Phoebe" she said discretely pushing her aside. "So.." she said placing one hand on his chest. "Wow so firm, do you work out?"

"Miss, flattery won't get you anywhere" he cut in.

"Oh my god Rachel" Monica laughed. "Hey listen we have our premier next week, there is a double pass in it for you if you just let my friend in here."

There was silence and he exchanged looks with the three girls.

"Come on, it's a celebrity event" she added

"Well my wife has been excited for your show to come out for a couple of weeks now" he said. "Alright just this once".

III

"Well that's the last of it" Joey said pouring the last of the tequila into a couple of shot glasses. "You could have at least brought a full bottle"

"Yes well I was hoping we could go out to get more" Chandler said with a smile.

"No I have a better idea; I know where there is a private party across town. Phoebe will never know we left." Joey said grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"Are you kidding? You can't drive, you're hammered!"

"Please I hold my liquor like a horse" he said banging on his chest.

"What does that even mean? Listen man if we get caught, Phoebe will grill our asses."

"We won't get caught, I've been drinking since I was 13, and it takes a lot more than a couple of tequila shots to get me drunk." Joey laughed to himself. "Besides, cops don't pull over Porsches." He added.

"Fine lets just get out of here" Chander said.

III

"This is the best club I've ever been to. Oh my god is that…" Monica began.

"Shhhh, Monica, your acting like a little school girl, act cool" Rachel said smoothly.

"Oh leave her alone, she deserves to be here as much as anyone else.." Phoebe cut in.

"Oh my god can I have your autograph" Monica screamed.

"Yea go and get her before she embarrasses herself" Phoebe whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Monica seriously if you don't calm down we are going to have to take you back to Joeys apartment so the boys can look after you" Rachel said.

"What? No! I will be good." Monica promised as they walked back to Phoebe who was hanging up her phone.

"Who was that Phoebs?" Rachel asked studying her furious look.

"You guys are not going to believe this but Joey and Chandler was spotted by a friend of mine somewhere in Manhattan playing Chinese fire drill." Phoebe said.

"Wait, playing what?" Monica asked.

"Chinese Fire Drill" Phoebe repeated.

The two girls looked at her questionably. "Oh it's some game where they stop at red lights and climb out the windows and switch drivers." Phoebe said.

"Oh my god" Rachel said laughing but immediately stopped when Monica and Phoebe glared at her. "And it's not funny"

"Well we have to go find them before the cops do." Monica cut in.

"Oh believe me Monica Gellar, the police are the least of their worries." Phoebe answered.

III

"Wow this car drives like a dream, the windows are extremely small though which is a downer" Chandler said stopping at the next red light. "Here we go again"

The boys squeezed out of the windows and Chandler tripped before stumbling to his feet and climbed in the opposite window. The light went green and Joey who was now in the drivers seat, slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Oh man is that the cops?" Chandler said gasping.

"I don't think they saw us." Joey said.

"This car would stand out in a Porsche car show" Chandler quipped.

"That's because Joey Tribbiani only buys the best." He answered. "Watch this" Joey said slowing right down before doing a burn out.

"Are you crazy Jo?" Chandler screamed. "Oh man the cops are turning around"

"How close are they maybe I can loose them" Joey said looking in the review mirror.

"Just slow down, we are already in enough trouble" Chandler was starting to yell.

"Fine, but only because I can talk myself out of anything. 74% of people are Joey Tribianni fans you know." He said as he pulled the car over.

"Good evening gentle man, license and registration please." The police man said.

"Sure officer here" Joey said smiling.

"Joey Tribbianni? Hey my daughter loves your show, she cried for a week when your show ended."

"You know my producers gave me a wad of tickets to the premier of my new show, I can spare a few" Joey said.

"I don't know, I'm only new, and I'm not supposed to accept bribes." He said

"Come on officer, its only bribing if we are doing something wrong, do you suspect anything" Chandler said leaning across to speak.

"I'll be right back" he said before walking off.

"Damn it he is writing us a ticket isn't he." Chandler said starting to breathe heavily.

"Calm down Chandler, they just have to check the license number for outstanding warrants." Joey said

"You know you know way too much about this stuff Jo" Chandler answered. "Oh no, heads up he is sending his partner back up."

"Oh this is my lucky day, it's a hot woman, 96% of women are fans." Joey said.

"Where do you get your statistics?" Listen don't you dare hit on her, or we are going..Hey officer."

"Joey Tribbiani? It is just routine that we breath-a-lise you."

"Sure baby you can breath-a-lise me anytime." Joey answered to which Chandler threw his head in his hands.

"Just blow in here" The woman sighed. "Have you been drinking tonight sir?"

"Wait no, seriously that thing must be broken, I can prove to you that I'm not drunk" Joey said stepping out of the car.

"Step back inside your vehicle sir." The woman said waving over her partner.

Chandler stepped out of his car and ran to Joey's side. "Please excuse my friend, he is harmless really."

"No, don't make excuses for me Chandler they are accusing me of being drunk." Joey explained, slurring his words.

"Yea, I don't blame them." Chandler said. "Seriously if you guys calm down so will he"

"Step back inside the car sir, you are not in any trouble" The male officer stepped toward Chandler but Joey took this as a threat and took a swing at the police officer only to hit Chandler square in the face. Chandler fell to the ground.

"Joey FrancisTribbiani! You are in big trouble mister." Phoebe was heard before she appeared around the corner. "Oh my god what is wrong with Chandler?"

"I take it you are responsible for these two mam?" the police officer said.

"Yes, what have they done?" Phoebe demanded. As Monica and Rachel rushed to Chandler's side.

"I've done nothing, I can handle this Phoebe." Joey slurred.

"Really, Oh really? Then why is Chandler half unconscious, Again!"

"Chandler, Chandler" Monica whispered gently tapping on his check. "Chandler!" She screamed. Chandler jumped and grabbed at her chest.

"I didn't do anything to Chandler and besides looks like he's having a great time. He is practically at second base with his lover girl.

"What?" Monica and Rachel said at once.

"Shit" Joey said.

"Listen, sorry to interrupt, do you think you can handle these guys or do we need to put them in jail over night to sober them up?" The police woman said.

Phoebe looked at Joey and Chandler then the police. "Take them, I'm sick of bailing them out."

"What" said Monica and Rachel who now had Chandler to his feet leaning on their shoulders.

"What? No Phoebs I'm sorry please, this can't get out" Joey pleaded.

"Yea Phoebe Chandler can hardly walk" Rachel added.

"Sure he can lets go." Phoebe said walking back to her car. "Cya boys."

III

_There we go…hope you like…some fun coming up don't miss it :) it will get juicy oh and if anyone wants to add any ideas just post them I might put it in as I am yet to come up with an ending haha. Anyways have a lovely day :)_


	10. Facing the consequences

**Chapter 10 – Facing the consequences**

"Wake up boys, time to get out." Joey and Chandler were woken up by the banging on their cells doors. They stumbled to they're feet clutching their hung over heads.

"What happened last night man?" Chandler said looking around the jail cell.

"Im not sur….ARRGhh what happened to your face?" Joey screamed.

"What, why?" Chandler said touching his swallen face and wincing upon discovering the pain in his blackened eyes.

"Wow you must have pissed **someone** off last night" Joey said laughing.

"What why am I always the one getting hit in the face?" Chandler whined.

There was another tapping at the door. "Come on boys I don't have all day." Phoebe said. "Oh and by the way Joey you did that to Chandlers face."

"What I would never" Joey began.

"Phoebe what happened last night?" Chandler cut in.

III

_With the countdown at 4 days until the premier of the most highly anticipated show of the year, "Breakin' out" There are rumors of a possible DUI charge for stars Joey Tribbiani and Chandler Bing after being jailed late last night. Will the show be cancelled before it is even started due to stars-gone-wild? Here they come right now…Joey Joey! Chandler what is wrong with your face? Have any charges been laid? What will happen now?_

"_No official charges have been laid on Chandler Bing or Joey Tribbiani. They had a big night and paid the consequences, all plans for shooting are on schedule. As for Chandler, that's what too much alcohol does to you kids."_

_I guess we lucked out there, keep tuning in for the latest on these crazy celebrities._

"Wow they are doing countdowns until our premier now" Rachel said. "This is going to be bigger than my last show." She added.

"Haha yea and Chandler and Joey even made the crazy celebrity column today" Monica added doing the same action as the television anchor woman laughing but when she looked up Rachel wasn't laughing. "What's up?"

"Honey I've been meaning to talk to you about Chandler" Rachel said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Monica answered nervously flicking the channels.

"Come on, last night. Remember what Joey said?" Rachel added and Monica only starred at her blankly. "About him liking you"

"Yea but you know Joey was really drunk, he would say anything" Monica said staring blankly at the television.

"I guess your right, and besides it's not like anything could happen anyway" Rachel said.

"What why not?" Monica said.

"Well it's not in our contract or anything but the producers of the show don't really condone off screen romances, I mean just look at Joey's string of screen romances." She added.

"Wait, is that why you won't date Joey?" Monica said shocked

"What? No, Joey and I don't work, I mean wouldn't work." Rachel corrected herself but when Monica didn't look convinced she continued. "Fine, we had a thing once, but the timing was all wrong and the press was all over him about some other relationship."

"Jackie?" Monica asked.

"Yea" Rachel said. "And we have been so great as friends ever since, well except for the weirdness we get when we meet each others dates." She added.

"That sounds like more than friendship to be Rache." Monica said.

"No, no, its just we have only ever really had each other to trust, and Phoebe but she is well wacky at best" Rachel said.

"Fine, deny it all you want but tell me this, do you feel the same way about Joey as you do about Ross or Chandler?" Monica said to which Rachel thought to herself for a second.

"Damn it, seriously you couldn't even control the press Phoebe, that was embarrassing out there." Joey was screaming from the other side of the door.

"Speaking of my superstar" Rachel said sarcastically, quick to change the subject to which Monica rolled her eyes.

As they entered Phoebe was talking "Well it was to teach you a lesson Joey, you take me for granted a lot." She said as the door opened to reveal Joey and Phoebe screaming at each other with Chandler trailing behind with an icepack on his face.

"Take you for granted? I pay you, isn't that enough?" Joey retorted.

"Yes well with how much trouble **you** get into, I should be paid twice what I do now." Phoebe snapped.

"Not to complain to anyone, but can you please stop the screaming, my head hurts as it is." Chandler whispered taking a seat next to Monica and leaning into the sofa with the ice pack still firmly attached to his head.

"And that's another thing" Phoebe added. "Did you have to drag Chandler into your party lifestyle? He doesn't have the reputation you have to keep up his popularity."

"Party Lifestyle! What Party lifestyle? You won't let us attend anything until after the Emmy's." Joey screamed.

"You lucky I'm letting you go to the Emmy's Joey Tribbiani!"

"Well I guess there is no getting through to them, if you will excuse me I'm just going to die right here on the sofa" Chandler closed his eyes and groaned.

Rachel subtly gestured to Chandler and Monica shook her head to which Rachel kicked her shin. "Ouch" Monica shouted. Chandler's eyes flew open and Monica had the attention of the whole room.

"You ok Mon?" Chandler asked softly.

"Uhh yes, just a pain in the shin." She answered smoothly.

Chandler looked at her strangely and Phoebe and Joey shrugged it off to begin fighting again. "All I'm asking for Phoebe is something to look forward to, so I feel like I have a life." Joey said.

"Fine you can go to **one** Premeir celebration party" Phoebe said finally caving.

Joey unexpectantly started jumping with joy grabbing Phoebe in his arms. "Thank-you, Thank-you, thank-you." He screamed.

"But **I** get to choose which one and when you have to go home" Phoebe added.

"Sure, sure anything" he added.

"Wow hot and cold much?" Chandler quipped.

"That's our little boy" Rachel added laughing which Monica raised her eye brows but Rachel just shrugged her off laughing.

III

Phoebe arrived at work early Monday morning to highlight any hard words in the script for Joey so he wouldn't be embarrassed in the read through.

"Hey Phoebes" Gunther greeted her warmly. "Here's Joey's script, when your done do you think you could meet me in my office, I need to talk to you.

"Sure Gunther, everthing ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes sure" he added quickly.

III

"What I have never acted before in my life, why would you offer me a guest spot on the show?" Phoebe said raising her voice.

"Just calm down and think about it, no need to yell" Gunther said squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh believe me **this** isn't yelling" Phoebe said raising her voice a little higher.

"Come on Phoebe, you know more about the biz and your half my age. You will be great at this" Gunther said.

"How old are you exactly" Phoebe said raising one eyebrow.

"It's just an expression. Listen if you do this for me I'll let you help with producing the few shows your on, and if you do good at them you can have a job." Gunther added and Phoebe was speechless. "Look there's no pressure ok? Just think about it" Gunther said.

"Pressure for what" Ross said entering the room.

"Gunther wants me on the show." Phoebe announced. "And I think he is crazy" she added.

"Wow, cool! Why would that be so crazy?" Ross said biting into an apple.

"I can't imagine you would understand college boy" Phoebe said storming off.

"Is she ok?" Ross said.

"Yea she will be fine, I always get what I need for the show. That's how I became so successful." Gunther said then suddenly stopped. "I mean not with you." He said not satisfied so he quickly changed the subject. "So what are you doing here so early, you guys don't need to be here for the read through until 8.30"

"ah I just wanted to be early on my first day, maybe read through the script couple times" Ross said.

"Hey, I better go set up, see you later" Gunther said.

III

Ross caught up to Phoebe walking next to her but Phoebe wouldn't meet his eyes. He tried to follow her gaze and she moved her head again. "Phoebe! I know you can see me." Ross said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Phoebe said finally looking at him.

"Listen I know it seems intimidating but this will be great, believe me, acting isn't exactly me dream either but hey the money is awesome and I'm having a great time." Ross said.

"No you don't understand, I've always wanted to do producing work, and Gunther said I could if I was on the show but acting just isn't my thing I'm more of a behind the scenes gal." Phoebe added.

"Just think of it this way, you won't have to offer free tickets to the bouncer to get into a club" Ross said to which Phoebe starred at him questionably. "Monica told me" he added and they both laughed together.

"Thanks Ross." Phoebe said smiling.

"So they tell you what your talent for the show is?" Ross said.

"Oh I have special talents" Phoebe said, her smile getting wider.

TBC.

_Hello all…took me a while to get this chapter up, sorry about that….in fact I got some reviews last week that inspired me to finish the story, so yay here I am haha. Hope you like. I'll try and keep the spaces shorter next time. Until next time peace out :)_


	11. Dealing with weekend shenanigans

**Chapter 11 – Dealing with weekend shenanigans. **

_Breaking news reports stars Joey Tribbiani and Chandler Bing had too much fun after all last weekend, engaging in violent conduct with the police. And according to __**this**__ photograph, what appears to be an embrace between Monica Gellar and Chandler Bing._

_Further inside information reveals, there is a secret crush amongst the group, so could an off screen romance be in the air. Our inside sources speak up about this secret crush revealed at the arrest site of these stars._

_A final reminder that if you haven't got tickets to this hot event you will have to kill for them, because this Friday's sold out premier will be a night to remember as the stars of "Breakin' out" will be hitting the red carpet in just 2 days._

"What?" Chandler screamed. "What are they talking about, where do they get their information?" he added.

"Well Joey sort of revealed some stuff the night of your arrest" Rachel said.

"W…What did he say?" Chandler chocked on his words.

"Oh nothing too bad…you know, umm" she said hesitating. "That we didn't need to worry about you, and there was something about Monica being your lover girl" she added whincing.

"WHAT!" Chandlers voice was only a high pitched squeak. "Joey will pay for that" his voice deepened and he stormed out of the apartment.

"Well I think that went well" Rachel said sarcastically, but before Monica could react Chandler popped his head back in.

"You know Joey was just joking right? I mean you know how is when he is drunk." He said and when the girls nodded he stormed back out the door.

"You know this lady is really starting to piss me off" she said gesturing to the television. "I don't know how they can call this crap news anyway" Monica said flipping off the television. "It's our lives, not entertainment, poor Chandler."

"Yes well you better get used to it because this is just the beginning of it all." Rachel answered with a sigh. "anyway are you ready for shopping.

IIII

"Oh that's cute, you should defiantly get that" Rachel commented on a dress Monica held.

"Are you sure it's dressy enough? I mean it's my first premier after all I don't want to make the worst dress list or something" Monica said.

"Oh come on, give me some credit, like I would let that happen. Anyway it's perfect, Oh no is that?" Rachel said starring off into the distance.

Monica looked around, "Oh my God that's Hans and who is the girl?"

"Hannah Warren" Rachel said with a devil glare following her enemy.

"Hannah Warren? Oh is she from that Girlfriend tv show?"

"Yes and my arch nemesis" Rachel added not breaking her glare.

"Oh come on, I'm sure she's not that bad." Monica said.

"She called me the worst actor she'd ever seen and said I should give back my best actress Emmy." Rachel said finally looking Monica in the eye.

"Oh mm, yea" Monica stumbled on her words

"Yes" Rachel added beginning to glare again but her head snapped back to Monica almost instantly.

"What? What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"She is coming over, act cool" Rachel said.

"Um ok" Monica said looking at her strangely.

"No seriously that woman is a pitbull, she can smell any weakness" Rachel said seriously with a death grip on her arm.

"Yes she is the pitpull" she said struggling to free her arm but Rachel just glared at her. "Fine, fine, please let me go before you amputate my limb." She added.

"Rachel Dear, shopping I see. I don't know why you bother with your little premier, its not going to win you that Emmy I have my eye on." Hannah said with pity in her eyes and Monica just starred in shock.

"Oh yea? Well didn't stop me winning 2007 **best actress** award." Rachel snapped back.

"Yes but who won in 2008" she said with a smug smile turning her attention to Monica. "Oh and Monica, off the rack? I mean it's a nice dress really but we are not in high school anymore sweetheart." She said in a patronizing way and Monica's shock turned to horror.

"Excuse me, do I know you? Must you be so rude?" Monica said to shocked to come back with anything better.

"Rude? Darling I am doing you a favor. They will crucify you for wearing that." She said before turning back to Rachel. "You so called friend doesn't seem to mind, then again it's a competitive business." Hannah added. "Anyway must dash, Hans is waiting for me, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow night at your big night." she said with another smug smile.

"What, why are you going?" Rachel snapped.

"Well as you may or may not know, my television show got picked up for another season. Must promote myself." She said with a flick of her hair walking quickly away.

For a few minutes the girls were too shocked to speak before Monica broke the silence. "Is that true Rachel? Will they crucify me in this dress?" she said distressed.

"What, no you look hot, and she knows that. See this is how Hannah's mind works, you…" she began but Monica cut her off.

"No I mean about the whole off the rack thing?"

"Monica, do you know how much designer clothes are? You've only been working a couple of months so people don't expect you to buy clothes worth thousands of dollars. Besides I wasn't going to tell you this until later on but one of my friends is a designer and wants to dress us for the Emmy's" she said with a smile. "This will have to do for the premier, but believe me, if Hannah commented on it, its perfect" she added.

"Your friend wants to dress us? Like for free?" Monica said astounded.

"That's usually what they do for big televised events like the Emmy's" Rachel said with a smile. "Now get dressed again we need to find shoes to match"

III

"Joey Francis Tribbiani" Chandler called loudly as he burst through the door of Joey's apartment and Joey was up in a lighting bolt to hide behind the sofa. "Joey?"

"Oh it's just you Chandler, what are you middle naming me for? Did Phoebe send you, what did I do this time?" he said spurting questions out simultaneously.

"No Phoebe didn't send me, have you **seen** the news lately" Chandler said still upset.

"Ugh of course not man. I stopped watching hang over shots of me after the first 10 times. It's a real hit for the old self esteem." He added.

"Well it's all over it" Chandler said dropping a newspaper in front of him.

"What is" Joey said peering closer.

"Me, and my so called crush…you can't keep your stupid drunk mouth shut" Chandler snapped.

"No not another gay rumour…"Joey began. "What Monica? Well why are you so angry? That's true."

"I didn't what her to know that Joe" Chander said in defeat throwing himself on the sofa next to his friend.

"Well why? You can't date her if she doesn't think you like her." Joey said.

Wha…? That is soo not the point Joey. I told you that stuff in confidence." Chandler said standing over his friend.

"Come on man, stop being such a girl. I did you a favor, you'll see, Monica will start seeing you in a whole different light."

Chandler backed off and sat back down next to his friend. "So…you think she will be my date for the Emmy's?"

"Only one way to find out" Joey said with a smile.

III

"Everything is perfect, thanks Rache" Monica said as she walked into the bedroom to put all her bags away.

"No problems, we really will look great, better than that Hannah Warren, Ugh she is just so…" Rachel began but Monica cut her off when she walked back into the living room.

"Rachel just relax ok, she is just trying to wind you up, I mean she has to date your sloppy seconds, you have to feel bad for her" Monica said.

"Yes and that's another thing. Hans? Why him? Couldn't she date someone who we didn't know, some other random, I just wish we could get her back somehow." Rachel said slumping on the couch."

"How about I make you some really nice hot tea to relax you?" Monica said hoping to change the subject.

"Yes that sounds great, but use my new green tea? I'm trying to do a mini detox for tomorrow night."

"It will just make you go to the bathroom but whatever." Monica said.

"What, it does way more than that, it cleanses the body and the skin and makes me glow" Rachel said proudly.

"Yes but the strong stuff you bought today works as a laxative Rachel, that's what the shop assistant said. I swear you only hear the words you want like body cleanse and clear skin."

"I'd like to slip Hannah Warren a laxative in her tea" Rachel said through her teeth.

"Geeze Rachel, give it up" Monica said handing Rachel the tea and taking a seat herself.

"Hey why don't we slip her a laxative, that would be hilarious, that will show her for showing up to our premier and stealing our thunder to sell her precious show." Rachel said laughing. "Then she will spend the whole night in the bathroom"

"Rachel, be serious ok? People like us never get away with stuff like that" Monica said.

"Come on Monica. Did you see how she tried to break us apart? That is conniving." Rachel said off in a daze of anger again.

"Well I did make the best chocolate brownies in my graduating class" Monica suggested. "But how would we get her to eat them?" she added.

"Are you kidding, did you see that waistline? She is just as bad as binge eating Brooks" Rachel blurted out, "one batch of brownies would be an easy down for her"

"Or we could just flirt with the waiters, and slip it in her Champaign" Monica added.

"Oh my god you are so good at this" Rachel said laughing.

"Good at what?" Phoebe said as she walked through the door.

"Oh nothing, just some game we were playing. Phoebe come look at the clothes we bought for the premier" Rachel said diverting her attention.

"Great, oh and I booked us a limo for the weekend." Phoebe said taking her bags into the kitchen and unpacking them. "We will all go together, that way there will be no rumors about dates etc. I heard about Breakin' Out's latest scandal. Poor Chandler seems to be a magnet for them lately." She added shouting from the next room.

"So you think that will be enough for them to let the whole crush rumor go" Monica said hopefully when Phoebe walked back in the room.

"Oh it will be fine. Besides this is the type of rumor fans love to hear about" Phoebe said winking at Monica.

TBC…

_Hey all :) hope you liked this installment... it was quite long for chapters I usually do but I have been taking so long to post them, you deserve it :). Anyhoo Next Chapter will be the premier YAY fun times haha anyways thanks for reading. Review if you liked it or have any comments :)_


End file.
